


To Be Completely Honest With You

by L3GATA



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3GATA/pseuds/L3GATA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And today is the day Misaki Takahashi reveals his relationship to his oblivious older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Completely Honest With You

Almost _five years of being, kissing, hugging, and sleeping_ with famous author and best friend of his elder brother, Usami Akihiko, without Takahiro knowing...

And today is the day Takahashi Misaki decides to fucking do something about it. His older brother, who worked day and night to take care of him like a parent at the age of eighteen, who was more than his best friend right as he was born, deserved to know. He wanted him to know because he's tired of hiding it from him like a sin as well with his lover's subtle hints to get married which he isn't entirely opposed to when being honest with himself. He will admit that he isn't ready at least.

Tahahiro calls religiously every three days to check up on him, listen to his tone of voice and the background noises to make sure that his little bro is seriously okay. Not that he doesn't trust his best friend with Misaki, but out of the father-like worry stowed away in his heart that grew from the day their parents died. And with Takahiro being Takahiro, it's believable that he knows that Misaki will hide certain things from him for the sake of not making him troubled with the certain things that his younger brother says is no big deal.

Now, he's as nervous as all hell as he waits for his brother to call at almost exactly twelve pm on a Friday on Takahiro's lunch break, with canceled classes to invite him in the shared home for the great reveal over dinner in the evening when Akihiko is done working on another past-due manuscript to be available. The brunette has talked this over with the author, Takahiro and he are best friends after all, and he was okay with it, "ready when you are". As irritatingly nonchalant as he sounded with his coffee breath and cigarette, Misaki could see the uncertainty in his loving eyes. What if he doesn't approve? What if he hates me? What if he takes you away from me for good? He wouldn't live...he couldn't live.

And that was the root of it for both of them. If this whole thing blew out of proportion and Misaki was taken away...they could barely last the week he was with his family last time. The brunette missed him so much he cried, Akihiko became so shamefully melancholy that he rented out an entire train in less than three hours to only hold him. They even go to the damn grocery store together; what makes everyone else think that they could go on a lifetime without each other? As unexpected and unwanted as it was, they are soul-mates found because you know it's the one when you can't exist a day without being absolutely sombre when they're gone.

Misaki jumps a little when the telephone rings, turning off the water and drying his slightly pruned hands quickly from washing dishes in hot, soapy water before the high pitched wail turned into a missed call. With breakfast being late because Akihiko can't keep his cold hands to himself, cleaning up the place(even with distracted, shaky motor skills)while the author typed away on his computer for his next two books proved to be relaxing for his tense mind for what's going to happen the very near future. It gave him something to do besides having an anxiety attack over what could happen.

He juggles the phone a little, mostly because he didn't dry his hands off completely before picking it up. Nerves are a bitch, he concludes, checking the caller id to make sure he wasn't calling a stranger, let alone his favorite Ijuuin-sensei, 'nii-chan'.

"Nii-chan?" He offers into the phone when he reads 'Takahiro Residence'. Sometimes, his nee-san would call or Mahiro because he misses both his 'favoritest' uncle and eel.

"Ah, Misaki!" Takahiro says joyously into the phone, sounding like he hasn't spoken to his little brother in three years rather than three days. "What's going on? How are you? Anything new? Got a girlfriend?" The last part was a half joke, both of them chuckling at it. The young college student has some sort of girlfriend; she's older by ten years, she's a billionaire, she can't do housework, she's manly, she's mean, she's immature, and is a smoker. She is also a man, just in case anyone was wondering.

"No, no," The college student's laugh fades out into a more serious tone that he rarely uses with Takahiro. "But, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about..."

"Oh, do you have a crush? Who is she? Does she go to your school?"

"No, it's just-"

"So, you want me to help you!? Of course! You know, there's this cute girl next door that is as old as you that I want you to meet. I'll gladly introduce you!" His older brother is starting to sound more and more like his mother or their nosy grandmother almost everyday.

"It's nothing like that!" Misaki exclaims exasperatingly into the phone. "It's...well...um..."

"What is it?" The usual chipper tone is now worried. "You can tell me anything." This is the statement that our young brunette is having the most trouble with at the moment. Can he really tell him anything? Like how he's been romantically involved with Takahiro's best friend for almost five years?

"I-I can't speak about it over the phone," The college student unknowingly squeezes the receiver. "Would it be possible if you could come over for dinner at six this evening? Usagi-san and I have something discuss with you."

"If it's that serious where Akihiko is involved...then you can count on me to be there! Don't worry, Misaki-chin, I bet you're worrying over nothing!" His optimism is what makes him turn the serious into the stupidly positive. But, it is also what makes him so airheaded and oblivious.

I wish I was worrying over nothing.

"Nii-chan, I-"

"Oh, gotta go! My job doesn't work itself. See you tonight!"

Misaki lets the line go dead, listening to the flat-line beep. He's never felt this nervous in his life, but it's now or never. As soon as he hung up the phone, he feels a pair of arms encase him tightly from behind, a kiss on his neck making goosebumps rise. All of it is done in quick, entrancing grace that Akihiko has learned to use to pipe down his feisty lover. Like this morning, for example.

"C-Cut it out!" The college student exclaims in irritation with a pink frown out of habit, breaking the the grasp on him. He was about to lose himself there in the warm but firm confines, yet he feels a little better today after such a common move that could go unnoticed from popularity. It was the little things that seem to mean the world recently.

Akihiko looks to be picking that up, a knowing smile taking his face that could piss anyone off if he were to get rid of the 'I really don't want to be here, you have no idea how much, but this is for my image' grin to all the prestige when at a party, a fan that stops him for a sauve signature for a book, or for winning an award. This reaction is typical Misaki, but he wouldn't haven't any other way, even when Akihiko wishes he would give in just a little more, maybe come after him a little more. Which the brunette does, don't think that Akihiko hasn't noticed how he returns more and more of the affection given as the days pass.

…

The house is slowly chiming.

It's six-twenty; he's late. But, it's not unforgivably explained when Takahiro says that the cab driver had some trouble getting here when Akihiko answers the door. The best friends, of course, exchange their usual greeting after not seeing each other in a while. They hardly talk on the phone, so it's great to finally meet the physical forms again. They can hear the clanging and clattering in the kitchen, meaning that Misaki was filling plates and bowls or putting clean dishes away in his apron. Maybe both.

Speaking of the house maid, when he notices his elder brother's voice, he removes his dark colored apron and meets him at the door. A nervous smile takes him, but Takahiro doesn't to notice before they had their manly hug. After the fair greeting is over, the three migrate over to the table where their dishes are filled with rising steam and the cutlery is sparkling clean. And it being a more squared table, there's an odd space filled with air. At least something's there.

And with their social etiquette tactics, they decided to make the conversation light heartedly trivial to fade more into the reveal. Misaki didn't like this, just wanting to get on with the confession so that there's one less stress wrinkle when he began to age. Akihiko on the other hand looked to be enjoying it all, obviously not for himself.

Before they could finish this tactic(which has been going on for an hour), Takahiro inquired again about his little brother finding a place of his own and starting a family. The couple look at each other, both knowing that Misaki is the one to say something. Dinner is spiraling now.

"Nii-chan, I don't think...I don't want to move out at all. At least, not anytime soon." The brunette says, not looking his brother in the eye much. Hopefully, the bespectacled man is oblivious enough to not mistake that for lying. Misaki's nerves are just on edge; coming out of the warm, fluffy closet to harsh reality is so much harder than it looks.

This answer makes Takahiro's face hold a confused brow. "Why? Don't you want to find a place and start a family? Don't you want to be independent?"

"I do, really, I do," Misaki feels the lavender eyes on him. "But, my-my place is here."

The older brother's expression doesn't change, look at Akihiko to maybe shed a little light here. Why is Misaki refusing to live the normal, working adult life? It doesn't make any sense to him because he lives it everyday with a family of his own and loves every minute of it. Who wouldn't want that?

"I don't want him to leave either, as I have persuaded you in the past to let him stay before," The author let's his elbows rest on the table with his hands folded near his mouth, what he always does. "We're not exactly 'tutor and student', per se."

Takahiro just blinks at them with furrowed brows. "What does this mean then?"

It's time to tell, to be completely honest to everyone. The college student opens his mouth to answer, nothing comes out. He tries again, collecting his voice to say what needs to be heard for the entire room. And the world? It can't find out, it doesn't have that privilege with it's cruel, judging people. Even when it knows that love is not solely based on the gender of a meant-to-be life partner.

"Usagi-san and I...have been together for five years now, and," And what? What could he say that wouldn't make him sound like some dramatic girl? Why does this have to be so hard? "We're...romantically involved."

Maybe he should have bought those 'Nerve Tonic' pills after all; his heart is pounding so desperately like never before when he notices Takahiro's face go from confused to shocked. He feels like the pounding will pass him out. He can't look at his older brother anymore, he can't.

"Is...is this true?" The older brother looks to Akihiko now who takes his elbows off the table, not because he can feel the nagging from his lover about it, but to bring out more confidence as he sits up perfectly straight. Body language is key to making someone believe anything you want them to, even if it isn't true.

"Yes, Takahiro," Akihiko says seriously. "We've been lovers for the few years Misaki has been here."

"How?" Takahiro shakes his head slightly, he just couldn't fathom how they could be in such a relationship. His best friend and younger brother by ten years...he doesn't get it.

The author decides to tell the tale of how their love came to be. How he was always gay, how he was in absolute love with Takahiro, how the little miscreant of a brother cried for him like no one else has done. How Misaki grew to care for him more than he would anyone else, how he confessed his love for him on the ferris wheel when on an inspiration run for another book of Akihiko's. The young brunette agreed to whatever he said whenever he brother would look at him.

There was silence afterwards, making Misaki more and more upset as the seconds ticked by. Takahiro's face is kind of emotionless as he drinks some of his requested ice water with thoughts flying around his head. He puts the cup down with a quiet thud and sighs tiredly.

"As long as you both are happy with this, that's all that matters." Takahiro offers a small smile, at least the smile is back. "Misaki, you're well into adulthood and if this is your decision, then I have to accept it."

"Nii-chan..." Misaki's face is hopefully joyous. This was the reaction he wasn't expecting, but he's glad that this was how the great reveal would end.

The tenseness at the table fades away amazingly. Dinner finishes out with Takahiro needed to head home right away. He thanks them for the food and for their courage of telling him the truth. And before he leaves to catch the last train, he turns to his best friend.

"But, mark my words, Akihiko," The older brother's face is suddenly dark. A scary face that not even the author has seen before, let alone Misaki. Even though this threat is directed towards the author, the both of them are somewhat frightened. Just give him a weapon and some blood splatter, dear G-d he would be more than terrifying. Especially if he held those with his normal, cheery smile...no on wants to imagine that. "If you ever hurt my brother in any way, I can promise that you'll never see Misaki again."

"I can assure you that will never happen." Akihiko pledges. He'd never hurt Misaki!

"Good." Cheery Takahiro is back, thankfully enough. "I'll call soon! Have a good night!"

The door is closed, exhaustion hits the couple like a grenade. A warm bed and a movie is needed at the moment. But, the table has to be cleaned-

The brunette is pulled by the shirt into a kiss and a tight hug that he gives in to. The author is so relieved, he could contain all of it in him. It feels so good to be accepted, to be the odd one out that everyone is fine with.

"I love you," The breathless whisper says into an ear. He means every single word of it.

And so does he.


End file.
